


18. K.O.

by AlannaBlack



Series: LOVE SCENES [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Noche de graduación, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Series Finale, final, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack
Summary: Este es el capítulo final de la serie. Agradezco mucho sus lecturas, sus comentarios y sus kudos. Espero que haya sido de su agrado :3





	18. K.O.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el capítulo final de la serie. Agradezco mucho sus lecturas, sus comentarios y sus kudos. Espero que haya sido de su agrado :3

Tony abrió el cajón donde guardaba sus relojes y al sacar el que había elegido para esa noche, encontró un papelito viejo y arrugado. Sintió un vuelco cuando lo extendió y reconoció la letra de Peter. Sonrió con tristeza al recordar lo que significaba la letra de la canción:

Yo no te pido la luna  
Tan sólo quiero amarte  
Quiero se esa locura que vibra muy dentro de ti  
Yo no te pido la luna  
Sólo te pido el momento

Por un momento pensó en gritarle a Happy pero recordó que hacía más de un mes que su amigo se había independizado y ya no trabajaba para él. Al fin se había cumplido lo de que Happy pusiera su bar en la playa y eso era un indicio de que las cosas estaban saliendo bien para algunos.

Suspiró. Aún tenía tiempo, pero no quería llegar tarde. Él sabía que la primera impresión siempre era la más importante y que aunque se había visto vuelto en escándalos terribles y situaciones dolorosas en los meses pasados, tenía que dar ese paso. Inclusive había logrado quedar en paz con Pepper y con su ahora esposo. No es que fueran amigos, pero al menos ya podía pasar cerca de ellos sintiéndose menos culpable. Incluso, para llegar a esa cita, tenía que pasar otra vez por encima de su orgullo. Tenía que hacer oídos sordos a lo que la gente dijera porque más de uno ya se había dado cuenta y su nombre estaba de boca en boca otra vez.

Hizo una mueca mientras se anudaba la corbata y recordaba que más de uno lo había mirado con sorpresa al verlo salir llorando de cierta cafetería meses atrás. No había vuelto a poner un pie ahí, no por vergüenza, sino porque no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Cuando terminó con la corbata, se puso el reloj y después las mancuernillas que acababa de recibir como regalo. No era sólo arreglarse y ya, sino que esa fecha en especial lo había puesto nervioso. Pensó en ir a tomar un trago, pero sabía que no era hora. Al menos se debía eso: comportarse, dar una imagen ejemplar y esperar a que llegara la noche.

Sonó su celular y miró la hora. Cerró los ojos y suspiró como si con ello pudiera tranquilizarse. Todos los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente. Todos, incluso todo lo que tenía que ver con Peter. Sus ojos cafés, su porte delicado y vulnerable, su voz. Tony se sujetó a la mesa mientras sentía la ansiedad apoderarse de él. Ya no quería sentirse así. Ya no deseaba recordarlo de esa forma ni dejar que los recuerdos del pasado se interpusieran entre él y ese nuevo capítulo que estaba escribiendo en su vida. Había pasado por demasiadas cosas, que ese no era el momento de arruinar su recién construida felicidad pensando en todo lo malo, en todo lo triste.

—En serio que te gusta sabotearte, ¿eh, Tony? —se dijo a sí mismo.

Volvió a mirar la hora. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. No sabía qué hacer.

Se acercó a ver que todo estuviera listo y en orden, como lo había planeado. Nunca había hecho nada así por nadie, pero quería hacerlo y quería correr ese riesgo. Quería asegurarse de que su primera noche en mucho tiempo, se sintiera como eso: como una nueva experiencia, como un nuevo comienzo, como su primera vez. 

La vida lo había noqueado tantas veces que pensó que ya no se iba a levantar de la última por la que había pasado. En esos momentos, estaba seguro que los pocos sueños y esperanzas que le quedaban se iban a ir para siempre tras el rastro fantasioso que en su momento llegó a significar Peter. Pensó que su vida se iba a consumir pensando sólo en él, anhelando algo que no sería como lo había pensado al principio porque la vez que se vieron esa fatídica tarde de abril, así había sido: Peter había demostrado una seguridad y un aplomo impresionantes, que Tony sintió que realmente no estaba a la altura de un joven como él. Sintió que no merecía a un muchacho que eventualmente se convertiría en un hombre determinado, valiente, que a diferencia de él, sí sabia afrontar las cosas y que decía lo que pensaba sin rodeos. Sintió que no era nadie comparado con aquel joven que tomaba decisiones firmes de una manera extraordinaria y que sabía enfrentar las consecuencias.

Un mensaje llegó.

“¿Ya estás listo?”

No quiso contestar pero tampoco quería que ese acto de nerviosismo, se tomara como algo negativo. Con manos temblorosas sujetó el teléfono y su respuesta fue cortante.

“Te marco cuando esté cerca”.

No mandó besos ni cariños como otras veces. No supo derramar miel como en otras ocasiones había hecho. Tony sintió que le faltaba el aire. Un último vistazo. Todo estaba en orden, menos sus pensamientos. Tomó las llaves del último auto que acababa de comprarse y que era una escandalosa declaración de guerra, era un recordatorio que nuevamente se sentía como un hombre fuerte, que otra vez volvía a ser aquel que ante el público, podía hacer gala de sus recursos, de su poder, de su gran soberbia y que no le interesaba lo que pudieran pensar. Incluso, aquellos que lo habían visto roto esa tarde de abril, podrían irse al diablo porque en realidad nunca podrían entender el gran dolor por el que había pasado.

Bajó el ascensor tarareando una canción, la última que había escuchado y que irremediablemente le recordaba a Peter. Era la única canción con la que se había permitido dar vuelo a su imaginación y desearlo, no como interés amoroso, sino como algo indispensable para seguir viviendo, como un anhelo calcinante y necesario. Se había permitido echar a volar su imaginación aun sabiendo que eso no lo hacía sentir tranquilo en absoluto.

Subió al auto y pronto llegó al lugar en el que ya lo estaban esperando. Ya estaba oscureciendo y la gente que lo vio bajar pronto se hizo a un lado. No era común ver a un hombre como él todos los días. Subió las escaleras y pronto tocó la puerta. Sintió que las piernas le temblaban y que su corazón se esforzaba de manera extraordinaria para ayudarlo a seguir viviendo. Mientras esperaba se juró a sí mismo que esa iba a ser una noche especial porque al fin, ya no volvería a sufrir por Peter Parker ni por todo el dolor que ese capítulo significó en su vida. Era tiempo se afrontar el destino y de asumir las consecuencias. Era tiempo de seguir adelante.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, no pudo evitar sonreír desmesuradamente. 

—¿Nos vamos?

Tony se apresuró a sujetarlo del brazo.

—Sí.

Una voz gritó desde adentro.

—¡No! ¡No se pueden ir todavía! ¿Y la foto?

Tony se mordió el labio. Le susurró al oído.

—¿En serio hay que hacer eso?

—Creo que sí, de otra forma, no nos va a dejar en paz.

Tony protestó.

—Pero vamos a salir en muchas fotos.

Un flashazo lo tomó por sorpresa, deslumbrándolo.

—Yo quiero mis propias fotos. Tú lo vas a tener toda la noche, yo no.

Tony sonrió.

—Está bien, sólo una.

Tony se acercó al joven y lo tomó por la cintura. Se estremeció al sentir los delgados brazos de Peter rodeándolo suavemente y tuvo que contenerse para no gritar de emoción cuando sintió que se recargaba en su pecho.

—¿Ya, May? ¡Se nos hace tarde!

May sonrió. Estaba radiante. Lucía emocionada y sumamente feliz, tanto o incluso más feliz que ellos.

—Una más. No, esa no me gusta —dijo mientras se acercaba a acomodarlos—. Tony, ¿te puedes acercar un poco más? No, así no. No, así, como estabas al principio…

El cuarentón sonrió.

—Créeme que me siento ridículo.

—Tú querías ir al baile con Peter, ¿no? Tienes que cumplir con el ritual.

Peter sonrió. Sus ojos cafés brillaban como nunca. Tony puso los ojos en blanco.

—Una más, May. Después tendrás tantas fotos de nosotros, que no vas a saber qué hacer con ellas. Te lo aseguro.

—Pues podrás contratar a todos los fotógrafos que quieras, pero yo quiero tomarles todas las que yo pueda, ¿eh? Ya, ahora sí —dijo May al tiempo que terminaba de tomar las últimas fotos—, pueden irse y pórtense bien. Tony, te lo encargo. 

Tony se ruborizó. Finalmente, tenía que acatar la autoridad de May.

—Es mi vida entera. ¿Cómo crees que no lo voy a cuidar?

Peter jaló a Tony. Bajaron casi corriendo las escaleras y pronto Tony le abrió la puerta. Peter se puso el cinturón de seguridad y Tony hizo lo propio. La canción que venía cantando sonó en el auto.

—¿Ese que idioma es? —preguntó Peter.

—Portugués, pero mi español es mejor.

—Tú no hablas español —le recriminó Peter mientras se acomodaba la solapa del saco.

—No, pero tú me dedicaste una canción hace mucho tiempo y es la única que me sé.

Peter no se contuvo y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de que Tony encendiera el auto.

—Y te voy a dedicar muchas otras, aunque no sepa qué dicen.

Tony lo miró fijamente.

—Me voy a encargar de que tu vida valga la pena cada segundo y que nunca pienses que habernos conocido fue un error. 

Peter bajó la mirada apenado.

—Yo haré lo mismo.

Tony sonrió y acomodó el espejo retrovisor mientras empezaba a avanzar despacio.

—Supongo que tus vecinos ya lo saben, ¿verdad? Nunca había visto tanta gente fuera de sus casas.

—Es que a May se le salió decir que hoy iba a venir mi novio para llevarme al baile y pues se hizo un gran revuelo. No sé a quién estaban esperando.

—Qué bueno que llegué antes que él —bromeó Tony.

Peter sonrió y se mordió el labio. Tony posó su mano derecha sobre la delgada pierna de Peter.

—Y diles que un día de estos, ya no seré tu novio. Diles que si quieren, pueden ir como invitados a la boda. Claro, quizá cuando termines tu segundo semestre en la universidad. Primero tenemos que concentrarnos en lo que sigue.

Tony retiró suavemente la mano y la colocó sobre el volante. Se detuvieron unas cuadras más adelante cuando el semáforo marcó el alto. Con un movimiento rápido y casi imperceptible, Tony tomó la mano izquierda de Peter y deslizó un anillo en su dedo anular. Peter no dijo nada. Tony esperó hasta que la luz cambió.

—Me habría gustado hacerlo hoy en medio de la pista de baile, pero hasta que no tenga un permiso firmado por tu tía, creo que lo mejor será esperar y… No sé qué decir, Peter. No soy bueno con las propuestas, pero quiero que sepas que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y que cada día que pasa te amo más y más.

Peter permaneció callado. Tony pudo ver de reojo que Peter levantó su mano para contemplar la delicada cinta de oro que ahora rodeaba su dedo. Tony sintió que en cualquier momento iba a frenar violentamente para arrodillarse, pero la fila de autos detrás de ellos era interminable. Trató de romper el silencio que se había creado.

—Igual, podemos correr ese riesgo y…

Peter habló con un hilo de voz. La emoción se había apoderado de él.

—Esto es perfecto. Así está bien.

Los dos llegaron en silencio hacia la escuela y esta vez había demasiadas cámaras esperando a los invitados. El tema del baile de graduación era una alfombra roja y por lo mismo, era obligado pasar y sonreír a todas las cámaras que los abordaran. Tony bajó del auto y se apresuró a abrir la puerta de Peter. Los rostros de asombro se multiplicaron en cuanto vieron que Tony sujetaba de la mano a Peter, sin que les interesara la reacción de los presentes. La entrada al gimnasio escolar fue épica. Más de uno había sabido que Tony y Peter habían discutido el día de la feria de ciencias. Los rumores de la discusión en cierta cafetería también habían llegado hasta ahí, pero la confirmación de todos esos hechos era algo a lo que muchos no daban crédito. 

Tony se sintió intimidado por la forma en la que los veían, pero al recordar todos los momentos tan duros por los que ambos habían pasado, se sintió lleno de fuerza y de valentía. Algunos comenzaban a darse cuenta del anillo que Peter llevaba y de la manera tan obvia en la que sonreía, pero a Tony no le interesó. Al fin su vida estaba tomando el sentido que realmente deseaba que tuviera. Al fin se sentía pleno, feliz y sabía de antemano que esa iba a ser la reacción inicial de todos aquellos que los vieran, pero era algo que estaba más que dispuesto a enfrentar.

Algunos compañeros de Peter los comenzaron a rodear y Tony trató de darles espacio, pero Peter lo sujetó con fuerza.

—Tú vienes conmigo y tienes que estar aquí. Este momento no se repetirá y quiero que estés conmigo. Por favor, Tony.

El cuarentón lo miró con ternura.

—Ve un rato con tus amigos, no quiero salir en todas tus selfies. Ve mientras yo le voy a poner emoción al ponche. Metí whisky de contrabando, a ver si no me expulsan tus maestros.

Peter sonrió y se acercó a darle un beso tierno en los labios. Más de uno volteó. Tony sintió que se ruborizaba y aunque las luces no permitían verlo, se sentía nervioso, pues era una experiencia completamente nueva. No fueron instantes los que Peter se alejó, pero sabía que justamente por la diferencia de edades, tenía que darle su espacio. Sonrió al saber que después de esa noche, no habría ya nada ni nadie que se interpusiera en su camino. Sonrió al ver a Peter pasar un buen rato con sus amigos y tuvo que fingir demencia cuando más de una chica se acercó a bailar con el joven. Aunque sintió celos, se contuvo. Finalmente, esa cinta dorada significaba muchas cosas.

Tony se sobresaltó cuando una melodía lenta comenzó a sonar y vio que Peter iba hacia él. Los asistentes aun los miraban, a pesar de que ya habían transcurrido varias horas. Peter lo jaló hacia sí y se colgó de su cuello.

—Ven, baila conmigo.

Tony sintió que el pecho iba a reventarle de la emoción.

—No sé bailar. Nadie me ha enseñado.

Peter se acercó cada vez más.

—Sólo déjate llevar. Algo me dice que eres un excelente bailarín y que tienes muchas cosas que enseñarme.

Tony rodeó la cintura de Peter.

—¿Tú crees?

—Estoy seguro. 

—No conozco esa canción.

Peter lo miró dulcemente.

—Escúchala bien. Se llama “Thinking Out Loud”. No todo es AC/DC.

Tony sonrió. Por unos instantes, todo lo que estaba alrededor de ellos desapareció. Sólo estaban Peter y él en la pista, solos. Tony sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta al tiempo que ponía atención a la letra. Sabía que Peter podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón y por un momento, deseó salir corriendo de ahí con él porque deseaba estar a solas con él, pero sabía que le debía el terminar esa noche como ambos la habían planeado.

And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Oh me I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am

Tony sintió que las lágrimas asomarían a sus ojos en cualquier momento, pero no le importó. Si ya antes había llorado de dolor y desesperación, ¿por qué no podría hacerlo de felicidad? En el fondo de su alma, sabía que amaba a Peter por sobre todas las cosas y que lo necesitaba, que le hacía falta y que haría cualquier cosa por él, por luchar para ser felices y para vivir en paz con él. Que dedicaría cada día de su vida para hacerlo feliz, que haría lo que fuera para que ambos estuvieran en paz, que sería capaz de lo que fuera con tal de que nunca nada los volviera a separar.  
Peter levantó la mirada para ver a Tony.

—¿Estás bien?

—Mejor que nunca. 

—¿De verdad? —el semblante de Peter reflejó cierta preocupación.

Tony le dio un beso en la frente.

—No sé cuánto me debía la vida que me pagó contigo y aun así, creo que yo sigo debiéndole. A veces creo que no te merezco, pero...

Peter se paró en sus puntas y se acercó a darle un beso tierno, lento. No le interesaba que hubiera gente mirándolos o tomándoles fotos. 

—Estamos juntos y eso es lo único que importa.

Tony lo miró. 

—Y como dice la canción, ¿me vas a querer cuando yo tenga setenta?

—Sí. Toda la vida, hasta el último aliento.

Tony sonrió. Abrazó con más fuerza a Peter, aun cuando la canción ya estaba terminando y las notas de una canción más rítmica comenzaba a sonar. Peter se quedó recargado en su pecho. No quería que esa noche terminara.

*****

Subieron entre risas. Peter nunca había escuchado las carcajadas de Tony y eso lo emocionaba mucho. Durante su trayecto en el elevador se habían estado besando y haciéndose bromas. Ambos habían bebido lo que realmente Tony había guardado celosamente en el saco de su traje.

—¿En serio le pusiste whisky a la bebida? —preguntó Peter con aire incrédulo. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas por la bebida.

Tony trató de mantener la compostura, pero se empezó a reír.

—Tuve cuidado de que nadie me viera, pero igual traía una botella en la guantera por si hacía falta prender más la fiesta. No sabía que tu maestra de literatura bailara tan bien.

—Igual ya no me iba a poder reprobar, pero creo que le rompió el corazón al saber de quién eres el prometido. Todos sabíamos que te amaba en secreto.

Tony se empezó a reír.

—No es cierto.

Peter lo besó apasionadamente.

—Claro que sí. Una vez alguien le encontró una foto tuya en su agenda. La verdad esa vez me dio mucha risa, y eso que no éramos nada. Ni siquiera te había vuelto a ver.

El ascensor se detuvo y se abrieron las puertas. Estaban en la torre Stark. Tony se plantó frente a Peter y se acercó demasiado a él. 

—Pero a partir de hoy, nos estaremos viendo constantemente. A partir de esta noche, amaneceremos muchos días juntos hasta que todas las noches sean nuestras y las madrugadas y los amaneceres, también.

Peter bajó la mirada. Estaba ruborizado.

—¿En verdad?

—Sí.

El pecho de Peter subía y bajaba a causa de la agitación. Tony acortó la distancia entre ellos y se prendó de sus delgados y rosados labios. La lengua suave y húmeda de Peter comenzó a rozar los labios ávidos y expertos de Tony. Peter se sujetó del cuerpo de Tony, como si ya no pudiera ocultar lo que tanto deseaba sentir. Tony se dio cuenta y con firmeza se separó de él para cargarlo. La ansiedad había dado paso al nerviosismo y Tony se dio cuenta. Con mucho cuidado lo llevó cargando mientras él iba caminando lentamente sobre el rastro de pétalos rojos y rosas que había preparado para la ocasión.

Peter sonrió al darse cuenta de que cada detalle estaba en su lugar. El suave aroma de la miel y las rosas se fundía con las suaves notas de la vainilla que empezaban a embotar sus sentidos. La luz de las velas le conferían una atmósfera delicada a lo que era obvio. Peter se recargó en el pecho de Tony mientras miraba maravillado la delicadeza con la que la cama había sido arreglada. Esa noche dormiría entre pétalos y seda. 

El ventanal que daba una magnifica vista de la ciudad, había sido cubierto con finas gasas que filtraban las luces nocturnas. Peter se estremeció al sentir cómo Tony lo acostaba delicadamente sobre la cama y no pudo ahogar un gemido cuando lo sintió por primera vez encima suyo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Tony. Su voz sonaba grave y cargada de una sensualidad inmensa.

Peter sonrió nerviosamente.

—S-sí, creo…

Tony se acercó a besarlo suavemente. 

—No quiero que te sientas obligado a nada. De verdad. 

La respiración de Peter era agitada.

—No sabes cuánto he soñado con este momento. No tienes idea de cuánto he soñado con estar contigo y… no voy a dejar que eso no suceda. 

Tony comenzó a besarlo delicadamente. Peter saboreó la saliva líquida y dulce que manaba de los labios de Tony. Era embriagante. Era deliciosa. Se estremeció cuando sintió que las manos de Tony comenzaban a acariciarlo suavemente por encima de la ropa. Se acomodó para evitar las molestias que su pierna izquierda se ufanaba en hacerle sentir y Tony se incorporó lentamente. 

—¿Estás seguro?

Peter ya no podía más.

—Quiero estar contigo, quiero sentirte. Quiero me hagas tuyo. Quiero que me hagas el amor.

Tony se acercó y comenzó a quitarle el saco. Con suma delicadeza comenzó a deshacer el nudo de la corbata que Peter traía y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. Se detuvo para acercarse a besarlo mientras hacía lo propio con su ropa. Comenzó a acariciar con cuidado las cicatrices que cubrían aquella piel frágil e inexperta. Comenzó a besar aquellos cabellos tan finos que se derretían entre sus dedos. No podía contenerse ante el impulso de sentir la piel de Peter que se le ofrecía ansiosa y temerosa. Deseaba besarlo tanto como fuera posible, sentir su calor, fundirse con él. Tony quería entregarse a esa locura que comenzaba a intensificarse conforme sentía la cercanía de Peter.

Peter cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza para atrás, para dejar su cuello expuesto a los labios de Tony. Jadeó cuando sintió las hábiles y expertas manos de su prometido recorrer la piel de su espalda y comenzar a asirlo hacia él, con firmeza, con impaciencia, con ternura y pasión.

Peter abrió los ojos una vez más. Quería mirar el deseo y el amor que Tony sentía por él. Quería comprobar si ambos sentían lo mismo. Sintió un calor insoportable recorrerlo mientras sentía que su cuerpo quedaba expuesto ante el de Tony. Sintió que no podía soportar más antes de saber que sus pieles iban a fundirse en una sola, que sus cuerpos se iban a entrelazar por primera vez. 

Ambos se miraron profundamente. Ambos querían grabar en su memoria aquella escena de amor que estaba a punto de comenzar.

FIN


End file.
